Back to You
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Outtake/continuation of my o/s "Vivification" for the Alternate-Shipper Challenge. Now that new relationships have been established, Jasper & Peter reconnect in private. It's been over 5 years, & this reunion reveals much more than unfulfilled longing. AU


**"The Alternate-Shipper Challenge"**

**Title: **Back to You

**Pen name: **SweetDulcinea

**Existing work:** Vivification

**Primary Players: **Jasper & Peter

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters are property of their respective owner. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of smutfiction is mine.

**To see other entries in the, please visit the C2: **http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Alternate_Shipper_Challenge_Entries/81593/99/0/1/

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all the hosts & judges for this fun contest! Much love to my prompt provider & prereader...**

**This story is an outtake/continuation of my Jasper/Bella x Peter/Charlotte one-shot, _Vivification_. You don't necessarily have to read that one to understand this story, but it would enhance your reading experience.**

* * *

Everything is unfathomably intensified after the lake. Even without my ability, the energy and excitement of being with Bella, Peter, and Charlotte all at once was mind-blowing. Not to mention that this all came after my escape from Maria's army, with Bella as my last minute companion.

But I _do_ have my ability, so I understand better than all of them how heightened things became when we were all together that way. Vampire sex is an incredibly powerful thing in and of itself, but when it is partaken between individuals who share feelings of affection, it is so much more than words can describe. Putting four of us into that experience was...earth shattering.

After Peter and Charlotte depart, I feel inextricably chained to Bella. My need to touch her, taste her, and study her reactions to me is so overwhelming that I am hardly aware of anything else around us. We connect in the water once more, but as the light of dawn approaches, we unwillingly peel ourselves apart long enough to return to our usurped home in the cabin. It's easy enough to smell where Peter and Charlotte have been, so we select another room. Within hours, every piece of furniture in the room is shattered and smashed.

For days, we go on; I am unable to sate my need for her, and I am without a care as to why this bond has developed so suddenly. All I know is that I need her, even though we had never been together this way until I made my rash, last minute decision to bring her with me when I left with Peter and Charlotte. For now, I am content to leave this thing between us unlabeled, and I believe she feels the same. Her desire for me builds as rapidly as my own, so we don't stop. The rising and setting of the sun are our only vague reminders of the time that passes as we entwine our bodies, minds, and emotions.

Eventually, Peter and Charlotte return from wherever they have been, so full of love for one another that I feel high. As immortals, we are unaffected by drugs and alcohol, but I've felt pieces of the oddly euphoric and numbing sensations from humans on numerous occasions. This is so much better, and to my surprise, I realize that it is quite similar to what I feel toward Bella right now. I'm soaring.

When we finally emerge, Peter suggests a hunting trip. After all the time we've spent engaged in zealous sexual activity, our eyes are dark and deep; the bloodlust itches at the corner of my being now that I am no longer preoccupied.

Nonetheless, I hold back. I feel incredible right now - better than I ever have. The lingering effects of my pleasure and contentment are vivid, and after living in such a straining emotional climate within the army for nearly a century, I don't want to spoil it. Feeding on a human will inundate my emotions with that person's fear and distress, and it will inevitably destroy my current happiness.

"You go. I'd rather remain here."

Bella moves toward me hesitantly to protest, but I know how badly she needs the blood, so I refuse her tenderly. Charlotte merely looks at me as though I am crazy, but Peter understands. It is in his eyes, and perhaps more than anything, in his metaphorical heart. In the end, the females go; they are the youngest among us, and their control is less developed. I don't begrudge them their need, and I know Charlotte will look after my Bella.

Of course, Peter stays. I should have known he would. No one knows me better.

We stand together on the cabin's porch and watch them go. Side by side, we remain in place until the females' scents only linger on the breeze and their forms fade from our view. A gust of wind passes over us, and I am caught up in a cloud of Peter's scent as it surrounds me. I turn to him and simply stare.

His face, his body, and his voice are all ingrained in my infallible mind, but those memories could never compare to seeing him in the flesh and being able to reach out and touch him however I like. I know he knows I'm watching because his lips curl into the same mischievous smile I've always been hopeless against.

"I never realized how much I missed that until now," I admit without stopping to censor my words first. "Give that smile to me." Reaching out, I clasp his chin and turn his face toward mine. He smiles wider.

"Welcome home," he whispers to me, and the multi-faceted meaning behind the words sets my mind spinning.

Yes, I am home. With him. With Bella. With Charlotte.

For years, I have been a shell. At first, in my early times with Maria and her army, I felt powerful and important. I idolized my maker, and had she asked, I would have kissed the ground she walked upon. Everything I did was for blood and glory, but in time, no amount of blood, victory, or sex with her could fulfill me. It was not until Peter survived his newborn period and was promoted at my side that I realized how much more there was to feel and experience.

It all began as one of Maria's games - she was a bit of a voyeur - when she brought me into her private quarters and Peter was already there. Without hesitation, she instructed us to "perform" for her, and so we did.

Our trysts extended beyond our time with Maria, and even though everyone knew that she and I were still together in our fucked up way, what I shared with Peter was something different...something special. Until recently, he was the only true friend I ever had in this life, and there was a passion between us that was ours alone. When he left with Charlotte, I tried to convince myself that I was okay - that I wanted him to be safe and happy - but I never truly allowed myself to realize how much I missed him until they returned for me five years later.

"Out of your head," he commands with a slight chuckle, pulling me from my thoughts. He's right; I don't want to think about the past right now, especially not Maria. We are here, together again, and for the time being, we are alone.

My body and mind are still thrumming with the energy we've all created in recent days, and I feel it continuing to flow from Peter in waves. Everything is amplified; everything is heightened. The time and opportunity have arisen, and I need him.

I want to be slow and savor the moment, but my body seems incapable of taking such commands. Instead, we push our way inside the cabin where fabrics are ripped and shredded, falling with little grace as we frantically claw at one another. Suddenly, I'm on the floor with Peter hovering over me, and I'm gasping in surprise, sucking in his scent...his essence. I've missed this so much.

He moves to kiss me, but I quickly flip him so that he is the one on his back and I feel as though I'm in control. In reality, there is _never_ any fragment of control when we are together this way; we are animalistic and reckless.

I stare down at him, letting a growl build in my chest. "Do you have any idea what you did to me by going to Bella first?"

Even though his first kiss with Bella was a gesture to welcome her into our family, and even though that kiss quickly escalated into a very enjoyable sexual experience between the four of us, he knows what I mean. It had been far too long since I had felt his lips and his body meeting mine, and my jealousy was unavoidable in those moments.

"Are you so greedy, so envious, so possessive that you could not handle a simple kiss, my man?" he asks. I hear in his voice that he is teasing me...and that he enjoys seeing me this way. It makes him feel dominant.

"Yes," I admit. "For you. I cannot explain what made me bring her or how this has all happened so quickly, but before Bella, before Charlotte, it was you - us."

My statement causes a swirl of emotions within him. I feel it deep in that invisible place inside me, moving straight toward the core of my being. He is overwhelmed with tenderness, but then it quickly returns to lust.

"It will always be us. There is no other way."

A shudder runs through me, and I can no longer restrain myself. My body aligns with his roughly, and I crush his mouth beneath mine. We are noisy and crazed, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

In the absence of our decimated clothes, our cocks press together, hard and ready. I can practically feel him throbbing against me, begging for attention, so I rock my hips to create friction we both crave. We're sliding and pushing as I ravage his mouth, eventually moving my lips over his face, his jaw, his chin, and down his neck. I want every piece of him I can take right now, and he is offering himself willingly.

As I explore his body with hands and mouth, I take note of the scars that litter his skin. There are nowhere near as many as I have, but I know the story behind each one. In my mind, I see the faces of the immortals who marked Peter with their venom, but I cannot feel any sorrow for those memories because they are all dead and gone - destroyed for attempting to harm him. It is a reminder of what a strong and fierce warrior he was. I kiss and lap at each one, leaving the tingle of my venom over those scars that once caused him pain. Those days are gone, and if we never have to face down another vampire again, it will be too soon.

He writhes and moans beneath me, begging for more through his words and emotions. As I work him into a frenzy and get closer to what we both desire, I begin to feel almost panicked. It has been so long, and everything is elevated. We - our mates included - have been wrapped up in a bubble of lust and sex for days on end, and this feels like the pinnacle. Combustion looms.

"I need you so much," he chokes out after nearly an hour of exploration and teasing. I am incapable of refusing him once those words are uttered, so I flip him over below me and allow venom to pool in my mouth.

"Tell me how you want it. Tell me how much you need this," I demand.

"Any way. Anything. I just need you, Jasper. Please."

He knows just the right tone, so I spit my venom into my hand stroke my cock with it. I rub a little on him as well, but I don't probe him with my fingers; I want _me_ to be the first thing he feels.

As he continues to beg, I tease him for a few moments, but his ass presses back toward me, and I give in. I slide into his body, and I nearly lose myself.

I am frozen in place, deep inside the only man I've ever possessed this way. He is at my mercy, but I am also at his. I know that if I had a heart, it would be thumping out of my chest right now. All I can think about is how tight, how hot, how absolutely fucking perfect this is. Over five years I have waited to feel him again, and now that I am here, I can hardly move.

"Oh god, Jasper...do you have any...idea...what you're doing?"

Focusing on what he has said, I realize that I'm projecting _everything _upon him, and it is almost too much for him to handle. He is quaking, and I know he needs me to rein it in. I concentrate my efforts on controlling my feelings and reactions, and once I'm certain I can handle it again, I grasp his hips and begin moving.

I roll and thrust into him, luxuriating in the way some part of him touches every inch of my cock as we move together. He's so responsive, just as I remember, and his words and body beg me for more. I begin with a nice even pace, but as the intensity grows, I speed up, and my movements become slightly erratic. Then, I play with him and tease, slowing down so that we both feel absolutely everything - the absence when I leave him and the pressure when I stretch him open for me again.

Finally, I go back to a needful, rapid pace, but I require better leverage, so I pull him to his feet and bend his tall, lean body over the back of a sofa . I can see more of him this way, and the visual stimulation elevates everything else I'm experiencing. He is broad shoulders and rippling muscles, pale skin and ugly crescent-shaped scars; he is perfection and he is mine.

At this angle, I am able to reach around him and stroke his stiff cock easily. He is granite and silk in my hand, and I want him to go off at the same time that I do. I know I can make that happen easily enough with my ability, but I want it to be a physical reaction, not something forced or involuntary.

"You have no idea how much I've missed this," I growl in his ear, leaning over him so that my stomach and chest are pressed to his back. My hips are still pounding, but despite the force of my movements, they are calculated to bring only pleasure, not pain. I know how to take care of him, even after all the time apart. "Being in you, having you wrapped around me...I feel whole again."

"Yes," he responds, his voice strangled. "Love this...love you."

I tumble over the edge, squeezing him in my hand so that he climaxes with me, just as I planned. Together, we ride out our pleasure and collapse onto the sofa in a tangle of limbs.

My mind is reeling from his admission. Never, in all the time we have known one another, in all the times we have been together, were those words uttered. I had never even considered myself capable of love until going to the lake with Bella and then being joined by Peter and Charlotte, but I feel it now. I understand that it was lingering there all along, a bud yet to unfurl, but when I began to assess what the other three were feeling, I understood that it _was _love - pure and unconditional.

Yes, I love Peter.

So much.

Instantly, my face is buried in the crook of his neck. I'm shaking violently, hyperventilating, and clinging to him as though my life depends on it. How did I never realize? How could I be so attuned to all the feelings and emotions around me but never see just how much I loved him?

In those same moments, I realize that Bella truly is my mate. The bonds I feel to her are the same that Peter feels toward Charlotte. Yet this love and connection between the two of us - in spite of our female counterparts - is _real_. For whatever unfathomable reason, our group is meant to be together. We are a coven and a family, and I get to spend eternity with them!

"Hey...Jasper, baby, are you all right?"

Peter's sweet voice pulls me to the surface, and I understand his concern is because I am tearlessly sobbing against him, holding him so tightly that it probably hurts.

"I'm sorry," I mutter, but he shushes my apology and strokes my hair.

"Are you all right?" he repeats seriously.

For a few minutes, I am silent. Am I all right? Overwhelmed, yes, but in a good way. I just need to process everything.

Steeling myself with a deep breath, I confess all of this to him. I tell him everything that is on my mind and that has passed through my thoughts. I know he will understand and accept me, despite the fact that it has taken me longer to get here than anyone else.

It feels good to purge my thoughts. To Maria, my gift was a tool, and she seldom acknowledged the negative effects it could have on me. In her own way, I understand that she cared for me; otherwise, she would not have kept me so close. Regardless, she didn't love me. She didn't even love herself, only power and acquisitions.

"Don't be ashamed that you needed time to process all of this," Peter says, continuing to comfort me after he listened to everything I had to say. "Your life has been consumed with a single purpose for decades upon decades, Jasper. The world - this life - it's so much different when you remove yourself from the violence. I've experienced it myself, and I _know_. It's why I couldn't go on without you, and now...now things are perfect."

_Perfect._

"Yes," I agree, and it is all he needs.

Now, our roles are reversed. Not only did Peter come back to save me from my life of misery, but he has shown me so much more. Without him, I may not have realized what I felt for Bella, and she and I would have gone on with the army until one or both of us were killed. Peter unlocked a part of me I never knew existed, and I was able to rescue her from Maria in turn. Now I have a mate. Now I have three individuals to love and find happiness with.

He lifts me from our prone position and guides me toward a bedroom that has not been destroyed by vampire lovemaking. I understand that he has taken the lead this time, so I follow the command of his eyes and lie back as he crawls over me. His kisses are slow and purposeful, filled with all the new and intoxicating emotions I've opened myself up to. When he cups my ass and spreads my legs, I do not protest, and when he sinks deeply into my body, I let go of all the tension I feel, allowing pleasure to overtake me.

Peter is leisurely and reverent as he loves me, and I never want it to end. He feels so good, moving in and out of me with ease, and we go on for hours that way. There is no need to rush or change positions or even speak. Everything we need to say is communicated through our eyes and emotions. When he wants me to understand something, he focuses on the feeling, knowing I'll receive it. I project my newfound love to him and increase our enjoyment with my gift. On and on and on...

When I'm ready to reach that mountain peak with him again, I kiss him languidly, then slip my fingers into his mouth. My lips and skin tingle with his venom, and I use it to slide my hand up and down my shaft. One of his hands moves to meet mine, and with fingers woven together, we stroke me. I raise my hips for a sharper angle and clench around his cock, signaling my intentions. As our hands pump my cock, he speeds up, transitioning our activity from making love to desirous fucking. It doesn't take long before we are both growling through our orgasms.

Afterward, as we lie together lazily, awaiting the return of our mates, I think about how suddenly and immensely my life has changed. I never imagined an existence beyond my role in the army, and now I am on the cusp of something amazing.

I am back with Peter, and I have gained Charlotte in the process. I have my mate, my Bella, to mend the holes in my soul and share my love. Together, we can go anywhere, do anything, and be whatever we like.

It is everything I never knew I wanted.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks for reading =) Public voting will be held from June 28th-July 12th.**

**I posted another entry titled _A Proper College Education_ soon, so check it out for some hot Em/B/Rose action! xoxo  
**


End file.
